Family!
by Haarii-chan
Summary: I felt his cold hand in my chest. "Relax, I'm just returning what you lost." Basically, Allen was kidnapped by Tyki and Rhode and turned into a Noah. If you don't like Noah Allen, or love Timcampy, don't read. Please review, and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Family…?!

Okay, this is my first D.Gray-Man fic, but also my first fic EVER, so please be nice and review, ne? So basically, Allen has been kidnapped by Tyki and Rhode, and is about to find out whom his real family was and why they abandoned him. BTW, if you want Timcampy to be in the story forever, I suggest that you don't read this. Also, if you don't like the idea of Noah Allen, don't read. Allen POV, Tyki POV, Rhode POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man, the characters, or the story line. I wish I owned Allen, but then again, he eats about the same as Goku (Yes, I'm a DB/Z/GT addict). Any who, don't own it, and most likely never will… [Starts crying hysterically.

Allen: Hey, don't cry, I'm sure if you work hard enough, you could own D.Gray-Man [gives me a hug.

Haarii-chan: Thanks Allen.

Goku: Don't worry, I bet you could even own DB/Z/GT if you try hard enough [insert famous grin and scratch.

Haarii-chan: Thanks guys, I LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU[Secretly sketches pictures of Allen and Goku shirtless. Now, on with the fic!

Family…?!

The room is dark…I can't move…I hear voices. I try to call out for help, but my lips are frozen. All I can see are two figures, discussing something in hushed voices. I let out a groan, and they turn to me. My vision starts to clear…I see a man and a young girl…where have I seen them before?

"He's awake…can we start the process now?" A cherub voice questioned.

"Not to worry, we'll start as soon as I find that blasted thing…why don't you take off his shirt and get him ready? I'm sure you'll like what you see," responded the man, his voice like dark chocolate- bitter-sweet, yet seductive.

"Can I? Thanks Tyki, you're the best!" The cherub voice chirped again. As the girl moved toward me, a sense of foreboding engulfed my heart. _'What process? What did it have to do with taking my shirt off? Why can't I make any movements?!'_

All these thoughts whirled through my head, until I was interrupted by the cherub voice.

"Allen, Allen, are you ready? We're going to start soon," the voice asked.

_'Ready for what? What should I be ready for? God, I wish I could talk!'_ my thoughts echoed through my head.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much. Tyki will make it as painless as possible. You can't scream 'cause no one will hear you. Now, let's remove that shirt," she whispered slowly as she unbuttoned my shirt. Her eyes like up when my chest was exposed, and then she hopped on top of me. She laughed quietly at my confusion. Bending over until her lips met mine, we shared a sweet kiss.

"Did you like that?" she whispered to me. I couldn't answer, for I was still in shock. Slowly, however, I nodded and asked in a hushed voice,

"Could we do that again?"

She smiled at me triumphantly. "Sure Allen, let's do that again. But first, you have to do exactly what I tell you to, okay?"

My mind screamed no, but my mouth whispered, "Anything you say."

"Perfect, now---"

"Rhode, it's time! Is Allen ready?" Again, the seductive voice asked, "Rhode?"

"Ready whenever you are, Tyki."

"Sit him up, then we'll begin---"

"What are you going to do?" I finally managed to ask the two.

"Don't worry Allen; it won't hurt after a few minutes…" Rhode said, grinning as she lifted me. "Here, I'll make it so that you can't scream." My mouth locked up and I was mute.

All I could do was look as Tyki put his cold hand on my chest. However, his hand didn't go through, just sat there, as if testing my heart.

"Alright, let's begin." Tyki kept his hand still on my chest while the other hand produced a small, squirming creature. As his hand came into view, I saw that it was actually… TIMCAMPY!!!

"Ha ha ha…if you could only see your face…" Rhode giggled. "Don't worry, we're just returning what used to be there."

"Exactly, now don't move boy. I don't want to accidentally KILL you," Tyki growled.

I started on in horror as Tyki brought his hand up to my chest, Timcampy in all. He stopped right above my heart, grinning evilly.

"Now, let the awakening begin."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he shoved Timcampy _into my chest!!!!_ I tried to scream, but my voice was silent.

"Can you feel it, boy? Can you feel the return of the something you had lost long ago? Does it hurt? Don't worry; the change will be over as soon as the golem dissolves. You'll feel like a new you. Almost over…there." At that, Tyki removed his hand from my chest cavity, only Timcampy was no longer in his hand. My body was on fire, and my vision grew hazy. The last words I could hear were,

"Welcome to the family…Musician." Everything went silent and I blacked out as Rhode's soft lips met mine again.

"Welcome to the family…brother."

Author note: Thanxs for reading my story. I wrote this while I was at school, so the first chapter is kinda short, but I'll update as soon as possible!!!!! Anyway, I've gote a date with Goku, so I've gotta go!!! Oh, but Allen will still be here if you need him.

Allen: I will[looks sad and lonely Will you at least bring me dinner?

Haarii-chan: AHHHHH!!!!! Forget it, Allen. You're coming with us[grabs Allen Sorry everyone, but I just remembered that I have enough money to by Allen AND Goku's dinner, so they're coming with me!

Allen & Goku: YEA!!!! We love you Haarii-chan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Family…?!

Hey everyone, it's Haarii-chan again. Any who, I was bored when I got back from taking Allen and Goku to dinner, so I decided to update my fic. Thanks Crimsion-Child for the first review, it really means a lot to me!

Allen: I'm glad that Haarii-chan is happy. That makes me happy (winks)

Haarii-chan: (blushes scarlet)

Goku: Man, thanks for dinner. I'm so happy, I could kiss you!

Allen: Me too!

Haarii-chan: Then why don't you? (Receives a kiss from Goku on the left and Allen on the right) AHHH!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, the characters, or the story. I still wish that I owned Allen and Goku, but I'll stick to writing fan fictions for now.

Family…?!

_'Rhode is like a small child on Christmas Eve. I can't wait to see what happens when that boy, or should I say our brother, awakens,' _Tyki thought as he glanced at Rhode. She paced the floor, staring at Allen as he breathed slowly and evenly. It's hard to believe that this boy, who used to be an exorcist, was going to be part of his "family."

"Tyki, why isn't he awake yet?" Rhode whined at me.

"Be patient. His Noah was removed at a young age, so his body has to get used to it again. Besides, his arm will defiantly be battling against the Noah genes that we forced into his body. However, the boy will be a strong Noah, possible the strongest, because he will be able to use his powers and Innocence at the same time. Pity that the Earl can't know about this…"

"The Earl CAN'T know until Allen can control his Noah enough to protest himself, you know that Tyki." Rhodes eyes flashed with anger, and then swiftly returned to the snowy-haired boy.

"Rhode, I won't tell the Earl, but how can we keep him hidden long enough and still train him? He can't return to the exorcists now. His Noah will be out of control, not to mention his lack of interest in killing akuma," I whispered to her.

"Relax, Tyki, I'll keep Allen in my dream world until he can control his Noah. Besides, Allen will never lose interest in killing akuma… it's what half of him was born to do."

"You're right. However, what will we do when he is matured? Do you realize exactly _who_ his father is?" I asked her, remembering the day…

Begin Flashback

**"My dear Tyki, there is a new woman that I believe will be perfect for mothering a child of Noah. Bring her to the castle and leave her there."**

**"Yes, Lord Earl," I bowed as I left the room. **_**'How can the Earl know who the mother of the next child will be? Unless…no, that's not possible. The Earl can't have children can he?'**_** My thoughts echoed in my head as I received the photo from one of the akuma maids. **_**'Hmm…pretty young thing. Too bad she'll never be able to keep her child-to-be.'**_

_(Skip ahead 10 months) (P.S. It took Tyki almost a month to find the woman) _

**"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The baby's cries could be heard throughout the hospital.**

**"Congrats ma'am. You've delivered a healthy baby boy into the world. Let's clean him up a bit…hey, that's funny," the doctor stated as he washed the child's left arm.**

**"What's funny? Is there something wrong with my baby? Let me see him!" the woman screamed at the doctor.**

**"Ma'am…I'm sorry to say that your son has a deformed and discolored arm," the doctor admitted to his patient. **

**"What do you mean? Let me see him! Give me my baby!" the woman screamed again.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're going to have to kill the child."**

**"What?! You're going to kill MY baby just because he's deformed? I won't let y—"the woman collapsed. Behind her stood Tyki.**

**"Doctor, I'll be taking the child now," said Tyki as he moved forward.**

**"Yes Lord Tyki Mikk…here is the child the Earl was promised. However, there seems to be a slight problem with his arm."**

**"And that problem would be…" Tyki asked.**

**"It seems that the child's arm is made of Innocence. I'm sorry, but I don't think—"**

**"Your job isn't to think, you insolent machine! Just give me the child and I'll extract the Innocence and destroy it. This is the first child of the Earl's to be born, and I will not tell him that he can't have his son," Tyki growled at the akuma doctor.**

**"Very well, Lord Tyki Mikk, I'll give you the child. After all, who am I to question one of the children of Noah?"**

**"Glad we understand each other. Now then," I said looking at the child. "What shall we call you? How about Earl Jr.? No, that wouldn't work. You're far better looking. Oh, I don't know!!! Akuma, you name the brat!"**

**"Very well. I used to have a son named Aleck. Why don't we call him that?"**

**"Close, but how about **_**Allen**_**? That seems like a better fit for the boy. "That's it. From now on, this boy will be known as Allen.**

_(End Flashback) _

"Still," I murmured, "It's hard to believe that the only true child of the Earl would end up being an exorcist. Oh, look Rhode, his birthmark is starting to appear." The crosses began to line the boy's forehead and his pale complexion took on the olive tint of the Noah clan.

"You know Tyki, Allen looks really old with white hair…wait! His hair is changing color! It's turning black!! Allen's finally returning to his family. Thank you Tyki," Rhode giggled as she hugged me.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked the young Noah.

"For returning our brother to the way he was supposed to be. It's funny," Rhode giggled.

"What's funny, Rhode?"

"It looks like you're not going to be the only one with a 'white and black' form."

Author's notes::whew:: man I'm tired.

Allen: Why don't you take a break?

Goku: Yeah, that way we can kiss you some more…

Haarii-chan: (blushes scarlet) Well, when you put it THAT way… Thanksforreadingeveryone!Pleasereview,noflames!I'llupdateASAP!!!!Byebye!

Translation: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, no flames! I'll update ASAP!!!! Bye bye!)

Allen & Goku: Can we start now? (Both grin evilly)

Haarii-chan: Sure, as long as you don't leave any evidence!!!


	3. Explanations

Explanations

Haarii-chan: Okay, I thought I should clear up some issues with my story so that I don't confuse anybody.

**First**: Mana is actually Allen's grandfather (his mother's father). When Allen was born, Mana didn't know that he existed. Due to the fact that Tyki didn't want the Earl to kill Allen, he removed Allen's Noah, and then gave him to Mana to raise. Because a person was needed to fulfill the Noah family, Tyki implanted Allen's Noah into Mana's body. Therefore, Mana became the Musician, but he was bitter towards the Earl. Mana betrayed the Earl, and then was killed. When Mana died, Allen's Noah took the form of Timcampy so that it wouldn't be lost. The Earl was told that his son had died at birth; therefore, he didn't know who Allen was when he tried to bring his "father" back to life.

**Second**: Yes, Allen has achieved the Crown Clown form of his Innocence at the current time of the story. I personally believe that Tyki waited till Allen had truly joined with the Innocence before the "process" so that Allen would be able to completely control the Innocence.

**Third**: In the terms of me using Allen and Goku in the intros, I'm sorry if I confused anyone. The Goku I meet with is the post GT Goku, and Chichi has passed away (though I try not to talk about it around him). Goku is my first ever anime guy crush and I admit, when I was little, I would dream that Goku would dump Chichi and marry me instead. Allen on the other hand is closer to my age (I think we're a year apart…he is 16 right?), and his white hair is absolutely gorgeous!!!

**Sorry for the confusion everyone!!! I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak, so I'll have it up as soon as it's finished. I hope you'll be looking forward to it. BTW, there **_**may**_** be some Tyki x Allen in the future as well as Rhode x Allen, so keep your eyes peeled! **


	4. Chapter 3

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Hey every one! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a tone of make-up work at school and wasn't able to type for a while. So anyway, I was thinking that I would write the story from the narrator POV for a while, so don't be alarmed. Oh, yeah, and thanks for the 18 reviews so far!

Allen: Hey Haarii-chan, when are we going to eat?

Goku: Yeah, I'm starving!!!!

Haarii-chan: You know, I am a little hungry myself…I know! Let's eat while everyone reads the fic, okay?

Allen: Are you going to cook?

Haarii-chan: Sure. Whatever you and Goku want and as much as you want!

Allen & Goku: HOORAY!! WE LOVE YOU HAARII-CHAN!!!!

Haarii-chan: (whispers: The best way to an anime guys heart is through his stomach ) Now, on with the fic!

Family…?!

Allen was lying on the bed motionlessly. He had itches all over his body and he was starving, but the pain in his head, arm, and chest made movement impossible. As he lied there, all of his memories flooded his body, causing his thoughts to go into disarray.

_'Who are those people? They seem familiar…do I know them? Those black coats…I thought that I had one of those. Mana…'_ Allen's memories continued to flash before him, and then suddenly disappear. His head, arm, and chest ceased hurting and he was at peace until he realized that the familiar ache in his left eye was no longer there. As Allen started to regain consciousness, he heard a girl's voice chime,

"… Tyki! Allen…up!! He…so cool…black hair!! And…Tyki! … Scar…gone!"

"I…see…Rhode. Why don't…go…something…eat? He's…hungry…not…eaten…three days," the dark chocolate voice answered. "Hey, boy," the voice said louder. "Why don't you try to sit up? You'll feel a lot better."

Instinctively, he sat up and opened my eyes. He was in a medium sized room with stripped wall paper. Hundreds of candles floated around the bed I was sitting on. Allen looked around to find a tall man standing beside his bed, giving him a kind smile.

"So, boy, how do you feel?" The man asked Allen.

"…Fine. My head, arm, and chest don't hurt anymore, but I think there's something wrong with my eye," Allen replied softly.

"Which eye? They both look fine to me," the man answered.

"Usually my left eye aches, but now I don't feel anything…By the way, who are you? You're being so kind, so please don't be mad at me for asking. I'm so confused. Where am I?"

"Well, first, my name is Tyki Mikk, no I'm not offended, and you're in a room that Rhode picked out for you," Tyki replied, grabbing a cigarette out of his coat pocket. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"I don't mind. Thank you for being so kind to me Mr. Tyki. But who exactly is Miss Rhode? Is she your wife?" Allen asked innocently.

"No, she is my sister, but don't call her 'Miss,' it annoys her. And don't call me 'Mr.' Tyki will do just fine." Tyki offered Allen a hand. "I'm sure you are tired of just lying around. Why don't you walk around for a bit? Just remember that you can't leave the room without my or Rhode's permission, alright?"

Allen nodded his response and proceeded to walk around the room. He pause in front of a full-body mirror and gazed at his reflection. His stared a teenage boy with black hair and an olive complexion. Both eyes were black and his face had no marks, save for the unusual line of crosses on the boy's forehead. As Allen continued to stare at the mirror, he noticed Tyki coming from behind him with a young girl at his side. Both had the unusual cross marking, just like Allen. As

"Allen!!!!! Thank goodness you're awake! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up," the girl chirped. "Are you hungry? I brought you some food. I hope you like my cooking. Oh Allen," she stated as she hugged him, "I'm so happy that you're here and alive and awake!"

Allen, who was utterly confused, just lightly patted the girl's head before saying, "I guess you're Rhode, ne?"

Rhode was taken aback. "Allen, don't you remember me? Tyki," she yelled at her brother, "why doesn't Allen remember me? You didn't do anything to his head, did you?!"

"Allen, why don't you have something to eat? I need to talk to Rhode for a bit, ne?" Tyki proposed. "Rhode, let's talk outside."

(Scene change: hallway with cream-colored, photograph covered on the walls)

"No Rhode, I didn't touch his head. I think that this is just an after effect of the 'awakening process'. He's in the middle of receiving his Noah memories, so only his 'light' side will have his earlier memories," Tyki whispered to his sister.

"Oh, I see…ha-ha, he really is just like you, isn't he Tyki?"

"How so? I don't see any resemblance," Tyki replied moodily.

"Well, when you first awakened, your 'light' side was the side to retain all your previous memories. And, you both look better with black hair," Rhode giggled.

"My hair has always been black. Anyway, I wonder what kind of changes his 'light' side has undergone. I mean, his scar has disappeared, his hair changed color, and his eyes changed color too."

"Well, I guess that we'll find out when Allen—"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!" Allen's screams could be heard out in the hallway.

"Time to find out then, isn't it Rhode?" Tyki said with a smirk as the two Noah's ran into the room that Allen currently inhabited. "Allen, what's wrong?"

Allen was in his bed with his head covered by the blanket. "My hair…it used to be white! Why is it black?! What happened to me? Where am I? Where are Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Komui? What's going on here?!" Allen mumbled to himself as he rocked back and forth under his blanket.

"Allen…brother…are you alright?" Rhode asked as she wrapped her arms around the shivering shoulders of the boy exorcist/Noah. "You'll be okay, see? You're not hurt," she soothed as she slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal a black haired, blue eyed Allen.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked as he shifted his gaze to Rhode. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Silence boy! Rhode and I just brought you home that is all. Now, let's have a look at you…" Tyki said as he grabbed Allen and lifted him off the bed. Allen's black hair remained, but his eyes had returned to their natural blue color. His scar had returned, and the crosses that were previously upon his forehead were gone.

"Home? What do you mean by 'we brought you home' Tyki? Put me down! I'm leaving and you can't stop m—AUGH!!!!!!"

Before Allen had finished speaking, Tyki threw him across the room and onto a chair. Still a little winded, Allen tried to stand up before he was promptly pushed back and sat on by Rhode.

"Allen, don't make this difficult. Tyki and I worked so hard to get you here…we didn't even kill anybody in the process. So, please, cooperate and you won't get hurt again. Now, will you cooperate, or will we have to strap you to your bed and starve you until you're willing to listen?" Rhode asked, the corpse grin, the famous trademark of the Noah clan, spread across her face. "I actually think I would enjoy seeing you strapped to a bed, shirtless, shoeless, and maybe even pan—"

"Rhode, that's enough! If he insists on being trouble, we'll just starve him. Besides, he can't leave the room, remember? Now, boy, what will it be?" Tyki asked coldly.

"…I'll cooperate. I may not like it, but it looks like I'm stuck here until you let me go, right?" Allen asked darkly.

"That's correct. Only I have the power to allow you to leave. Besides, I'm sure that you won't want to go once you hear our reasons for playing 'capture' with you, will he Tyki?" Rhode asked cheerily.

"That he won't Rhode that he won't. Now Allen, I'll ask you again. Why don't you get something to eat?" Tyki said with a warm smile.

(Later that day)

"Tyki, Allen is getting on my nerves! Why can't he stay in either his 'light' form or his 'dark' form for more than 2 hours?! And why doesn't he remember changing either time?" Rhode questioned an extremely testy Tyki.

"Just shut it Rhode! Remember when Lulubell first changed? She couldn't retain her form for more than 5 minutes, but she eventually got it under control. Besides, the boy still doesn't know that he's a Noah, "Tyki responded gruffly.

"Hey," chimed Rhode. "I know a way to test his powers, but only if you want to play a little game first."

"Alright, I'm listening…" Tyki said with a nod.

"Right. First, we wait until Allen is in his 'light' form, then we torture him a bit. Nothing too painful, but I suppose drawing some blood would help…"

Tyki hmphed again. "Go on."

"Second, while he'd in his 'dark' form, we give him a piano. Then we'll 'leave' the room and wait for him to start playing. He should have enough of his Noah memories to play a decent song. Once he starts to play, we reenter quietly and wait for his powers to take effect. It shouldn't take too long; after all, he can control the old ark. Well, want to play?"

"You're so childish…let's do it!" Tyki grinned as he thought of all the way's he could torture Allen without killing him or breaking anything—his list was quite long.

"Ready? Set? GO!!!!!!!!!!" the two Noah's yelled right as Allen reverted to his 'light' form.

"What the—AAAAHHHH!!!!" was all Allen managed to say before he was pounced on.

(2 hours later…)

Allen whimpered as he crawled towards the piano. He had noticed the piano earlier, but was afraid to ask if he could play it. Now that his hosts had thought that it was funny to kick and punch him, Allen figured they wouldn't care if he played for a while. He started with a sad melody that eventually started to pick up beat and become a giddy composition that easily lifted Allen's spirit. To say that he was having fun would be an understatement.

"Wow, he's really good Tyki" Rhode whispered as they watched Allen play. Suddenly, the music notes Allen played became visible and whirled around the two on looking Noahs. Then, without warning, they were whipped into the air and thrown across the room onto the bed that Allen had slept in.

"Strong…isn't…he?" Rhode asked between breathes.

"Indeed…let's never make him make again" Tyki added in pain.

"And to think…he did that without actually trying…just think how strong he'll be when he actually wants to hurt someone. Just thinking about it gives me chills," Rhode said with a sly smile.

They walked forward and each put a hand on one of Allen's shoulders. Allen turned and smiled at the two of them.

"We're sorry, Allen. We just wanted to hear you play the piano. Can you forgive us?"

"Sure, after all, making me upset helped me to rid myself of all my anxiety while I was playing. I forgive the both of you. Next time though, just ask me to play, ne?" Allen said with a smile.

(That night)

"Rhode, Tyki, are we a family?" Allen asked (he's in his 'dark' form). This question slightly unnerved the older Noah's.

"Why do you ask Allen?" Rhode questioned nervously. "Of course we are."

"I thought so…I just couldn't remember my family that's all. Did I like it here with you? What was my life like? Why can't I remember?!"

"Well, you were a very 'special' child, and your…father sent you to another part of the world so that you could… grow up and have friends. When Rhode and I went to pick you up from your… old home and bring you here, you were in a… a terrible accident and you hit your head pretty hard. That's why you can't remember. Besides, you didn't see me and Rhode a lot when you were growing up. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together." Tyki lied.

"Oh, I see. Tyki, what's our father like? When will I get to meet him?" Allen asked innocently.

"Your father is, well, different from my father. You see…Rhode and I are not real siblings and you and I are not real siblings. Do you understand?" Allen shook his head. "Well, you see, each of our mothers suffered from… complications when we were born. So Ea— I mean, your father, brought us all to live with him. We're all adopted. So, we are a family, but we are not related by parents. Do you understand now?" Tyki asked.

"Yes I understand. So do you like my father?" Allen asked suddenly.

"We love the Earl!!!" Rhode said with a huge grin.

"So my father is the Earl? What does that mean?" Allen asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, in order to… adopt us, your father had to pretend to be a very important person. He called himself the Earl so that we could leave with him, and we just kept calling him that. Allen, until Rhode and I tell you to, you should call your father 'Earl', understand?"

"Why? Won't he recognize me?"

"Well, no, because he hasn't seen you since you were very young. And besides, we want it to be a surprise. So, in order to make it a good surprise, we'll have to give you a new name for a while, ne?" Rhode said abruptly.

"Oh, okay! If it will surprise him, I'll do it," Allen said eagerly. "But what will my name be?"

"How about we call you Alex? It will be close enough that you can remember it, but the Earl won't be able to make the connection," Tyki said.

"Alex it is then. By the way, what does he look like?"

"Well, he looks like a—." Rhode was stopped by a knock on the door. "It's the Earl. Allen, be on your best behavior, okay?" Rhode hurried to the door, straightening her skirt as she went. "Remember, call him Earl, and your name is Alex."

"Rhode, open the door! I want to have dinner, but we can't start without you or Tyki" A cheesy voice said from behind the closed door. "Come now, and open the door!"

Rhode opened the door to reveal a round man wearing glasses, an overcoat, and a top-hat. The man's face was a huge smile that seemed friendly. "Come now Rhode, I haven't got all da— Rhode," the Earl said looking at Allen, "Who is this? I thought I told you not to keep people other than exorcists in your 'dream rooms'."

"Earl, this is Alex, the 'New Child'," Rhode said, waving a hand at Allen. "He's very shy, but he likes it here and is willing to serve you."

"He he hello…Earl," Allen said. "It's an honor to meet you…Rhode and Tyki have explained how great a person you are, and I can't wait to get to know you." As Allen spoke, he blushed slightly and offered the Earl his right hand to shake.

"Oh, it is good to have another member join our little family" the Earl said, his face remaining unchanged. "Well, I suppose that the two of them are the only ones who know about you…tell me, where did you come from?" the Earl asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember, but Tyki and Rhode have been so nice about helping me to recover my memories," Allen replied.

"Well, that's sweet of them. What is your power?" The Earl asked. "I would like it if you could demonstrate it for me."

"I don't really know, but Rhode and Tyki say that I can play the piano really well," Allen said with a smile, ignoring Rhode's frowns and Tyki's attempts to make him shut-up.

"That you can play really well…" the Earl repeated. "I do believe that we have for one quick song before dinner. Play away, my little musician."

"Yes sir," Allen said obediently and sat at the piano. Soon after he began playing, the notes appeared in the air and swirled themselves around Rhode, tickling her and making her giggle. Allen was oblivious until he heard the Earl say,

"Enough. I agree with Tyki and Rhode…You DO play the piano quiet well. In fact, I've only heard someone else play this well before," the Earl said, his voice dropping slightly lower. Tyki and Rhode began to shift nervously. "Tell me, do you know a person named Mana Walker?"

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't. I've never heard of that person before. Are they important? Should I know them?" Allen asked with pure confusion on his face.

"…No, I was just wondering… Anyway, welcome to the family Alex! Now, let's go down to dinner." The earl turned and left the room, leaving the room. Rhode and Tyki were speechless. _'Had the Earl figured out who Allen was? No, that's not possible…" _the two Noah's thought as they watched the Earl leave.

"Tyki, Rhode, let's go, I'm starving!" Allen whined. "You heard father, let's go."

"Now that you mention it, I am really hungry…let's go Alex!" Rhode said with a smile, grabbing Allen's arm.

Haarii-chan: Finally! 13 pages later and this chapter is finally finished!

Allen: Hey, Haarii-chan? When will we get to go on another date?

Goku: Yeah! The last time we went on a date was when you had updated the second chapter!

Haarii-chan: I could use a night off…okay, you're on! But on one condition, ne.

Allen & Goku: What?

Haarii-chan: I want to get a kiss from each of you (grins evilly).

Allen: Okay (kisses me sweetly on the cheek) How was that?

Haarii-chan: Wow…Goku's turn

Goku: Okay (grabs my chin and proceeds to kiss my fiercely on the lips) How was that?

Haarii-chan: …OMG!!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!! Anyway (turns to readers) I've got a date, and hey, I finally updated!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I had a ton of work to do and I had to prepare for Anime Matsuri, so I was basically swamped. However, I was about to get the most adorable chibi keychain of Allen-kun, so everything is fine know.

Allen: Chibi? Me? Adorable? (blushes)

Goku: Hey, what about me?!

Haarii-chan: Well, I looked and looked and looked, but I couldn't find anything that would be good. But don't worry! I already have plenty of Goku stuff. You have seen my room, haven't you?

Goku: Oh, yeah… (insert earth-shaking stomach growl)

Haarii-chan: Ha… I guess I could make diner…

Allen & Goku: Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man! If I did, Lenalee would be with Kanda and Allen would be with either Rhode or me!

Family…?!

(Setting is in the Black Order Castle)

Lenalee is running around, frantically searching for Kanda and Lavi. Tears are starting to well-up in her eyes as she thinks of the news her brother has just told her: Allen has been kidnapped! Apparently while Allen was on a solo-mission, he was ambushed by the Noah clan. Strangely enough, the Noah's didn't kill the Finder with Allen; they just knocked Allen out and told the Finder to run back to his "precious Order." Although the actions taken were odd, the fact remained that Allen needed to be saved.

As she ran past the training grounds, Lenalee heard an unmistakable "Yuu-chan!!"

"LA—"Lenalee started to yell until she heard an extremely testy samurai shouting,

"YOU STUPID RADDIT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?!"

"Lavi! Kanda! I need your help!" Lenalee called to her two companions.

"Che. We'll finish this later, Rabbit." Kanda murmured under his breath, sending chills down Lavi's spine. "What do you want?"

"It's Allen! He was kidnapped by the Noah's! We need to rescue—"Lenalee started, only to be cut off by another "Che" from Kanda.

"Why do I need to help that stupid Bean-Sprout? It's his fault for getting into that mess in the first place. Make the Rabbit go if you want to save him."

"Yuu-chan, you need to be nicer to Lenalee. Allen is our friend and if he's in trouble we need to help him. Besides, I hear that the Generals are going to have a large-scale meeting here soon. You can see General Tiedoll all you want—"

"When are we leaving?"Kanda asked hurriedly. "If saving the Bean-Sprout will keep that man away from that me, I'll go."

"Thank you. Lavi, will you come too?"Lenalee asked sweetly.

"I'll ask the Old Panda…"Lavi started, only to see Lenalee stare pleadingly at him "B But sure he'll let me go! He might even want to come along."He said, waving his hands in front of his chest.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow night. Thank you," Lenalee said as she ran to her room to start packing. _ 'Don't worry Allen… we're coming to save you!'_

(Setting change! Change to Tyki Mikk's room)

"Tyki! I'm so bored! When will we get to see our little brother again?"Rhode whined.

"Patience Rhode. You'll see Aleck (yes, they are using Allen's pseudonym) as soon as the Earl is finished testing the range of his abilities," Tyki said, smoking his fifth cigarette. _'Though, I'm surprised that it is taking this long. The Earl should have finished the testing long ago. He can't have that much power yet, can he?' _

Suddenly Rhode stood up. "Tyki, what if Aleck changed back?! The Earl will kill him! You know how much he hates to exorcists! What if—"

"What if what?" Allen said as he walked into Tyki's room. "The Earl (yes, Allen is calling him Earl) was very kind to me. He said that my abilities are impressive, but I still have a long way to go. He also said that I could have a piano of my very own, that way I can practice! Isn't he the best!?"

"Aleck! I'm so happy to see you!"Rhode exclaimed as she jumped into Allen's arms, causing the two to fall onto the ground. Not only did they land with Rhode ontop of Allen, but they also landed in a KISS!! The two stayed lip-locked for about ten seconds. Allen was in shock, and Rhode was, well, enjoying the moment.

"Umm, Rhode, you need to get off of Aleck now," Tyki said as he hailed the two of his favorite siblings off each other. "So, Aleck, the Earl gave you a thumbs-up?"

"Ye Ye Yeah! He said th th that I would m m make a great member of the family," Allen said with a blush. "He asked that you help me to learn how to 'change from my dark to light side' so that he will know what I look like. I really don't understand what that means but you'll help me, right big brother?"

"Of course we will. After all, you're our cute little brother!"Rhode exclaimed with glee.

"Umm, Rhode."Allen said sheepishly.

"Yes Aleck?"

"Why do you keep calling me little brother? Aren't I older than you?"

"I guess it's because you haven't been around, so I just wanted to have a little brother. Besides, you really don't mind do you?"

"Not really. I can't remember ever having a sibling before—"Allen was cut off mid-sentence when he reverted to his 'white' form.

"Well, I guess your time limit has run out for a while. How do you feel, Aleck?"Tyki asked the confused white-haired boy.

"Who's Aleck? My name is Allen. Anyway, how long have I been asleep?"

"Well, technically, you haven't been asleep. Your other side just took over for a while," Rhode said, picking her worlds carefully.

"What do you mean by 'other side?' All I remember is blacking out after you two decided to **beat. Me. To. A. Pulp!** I mean, what did I do to deserve that? I was cooperating!"Allen was now shouting at the older Noah's.

"Now, now, calm down. We just needed you to change back, that's all," Tyki said, wrapping his long arms around the British exorcist.

"What are you doing? Let go!"Allen ordered Tyki before Rhode joined in the hug. "Rhode…"

"Sorry, but we'll never let go of our cute little brother again," Rhode said with a slight blush.

"Last time I checked, we weren't related."

"Hmm, that's what you think. After all, you weren't raised properly. Well, Rhode, should you tell him or shall I?"Tyki said with a smirk.

"I was raised just fine. Now spit it out and let go of me!"Shouted a very irritated Allen.

"It's simple Aleck. You are our brother. A human, but a very special human. Different in blood but still human. A Noah. And—"Tyki was about to say the most shocking secret of all when Allen cut him off.

"Me? A Noah? Now who is crazy? I mean, I've got an Innocence as part of my body for crying out loud! I can't be a Noah!"

"No, Aleck. You're special. How do you think you got your name?"Rhode asked.

"Well, my parents named me before they abandoned me. That's what Mana said."

"No, no. **I** am the one who named you, Aleck. After all, your mother never got to see you when you were born. Your father on the other hand, was told that you had died. It was all a part of the plan to bring you back to our little family once you had some control," Tyki said with a smirk.

"And, saying that I believed you," Allen said, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you know who my father is?"

"Actually, I know him very well. You've even met him a few times already. Your father is—" Tyki was saying before Rhode finished him with,

"THE MILLENNIUM EARL!! Isn't that the most awesome thing ever?! You're related to the Earl by blood!"

Allen was stunned to say the least. The Millennium Earl couldn't possibly be his father. _'He's my mortal enemy for the love of God! Besides, why would the Earl want children? It doesn't make any sense at all. They have to be lying.'_

"No, Aleck, we're not lying. You are the Earl's son, even if you want to deny it. Besides, your other half has already accepted it. Might as well get used to the idea," Tyki said, grinning evilly.

"Besides, you get to live with us now! And those stinky exorcists won't ever be able to take you away from us again!"Rhode said as she wrapped Allen in an even tighter hug.

"No! I don't believe you! Take me back home now!"

"But brother, you ARE home. You're with the people that you belong with. You'll never have to fight with the Earl again. It goes against your nature. After all, don't you feel that something is wrong every time you fight us?"Rhode asked, snuggling up to the very flustered Allen.

"What are you talking about. I have no problems battling Akuma!"

"That's just the Innocence talking. I'm talking about when you fight against Tyki or me. If feels wrong, don't you think?"

This time, Allen couldn't answer. His head was telling him to lie, but he couldn't deny his true feelings. Rhode was right. He always knew that fighting the Noah's felt wrong, but he also knew that the Earl was evil.

"You don't know how I feel, Rhode. I I I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm an exorcist, not a Noah, but part of what you said feels right. I always felt different from the other exorcists, but not because I thought I was a Noah. I just—" Tears began to fall down the teen's face.

"Calm down. It's still a big shock. Knowing that most of your life was a lie. Now, now, it's okay to cry. Just let it out," Tyki said, trying to comfort the weeping boy.

"Don't worry Aleck. We'll help you forget all of those things that caused you pain. Just trust us, and we'll take care of everything," Rhode said, smoothing his snow-white hair.

"Promise? Do you promise, Rhode?"Allen asked in a slightly needy voice.

"Don't worry. We promise to protect our cute little brother," Tyki said with a kind grin.

With these words, Allen drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Haarii-chan: Whew! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but don't worry. I'm already working on the next one.

Allen: I think that the whole sibling thing was really cute.

Goku: Me too. Haarii-chan, when's lunch? We're starving, right Allen?

(Allen nods in agreement."

Haarii-chan: Okay, I'll make lunch. See you next time everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Hey everybody! I was stuck at school and couldn't get on the internet, so I figured that I would continue with the fic!

Allen: That's nice…How was your day?

Goku: Yeah, did you learn a lot?

Haji: I'm sure that she learned plenty. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Haarii-chan.

Haarii-chan: Oh. My. GOD!! (Starts to hyperventilate) I can't believe it. Haji's here!

Allen & Goku: …Who?

Haarii-chan: Haji! Only the sexiest cello player/chevalier EVER!

Haji: …Okay…

Haarii-chan: Yay! Now my list of smexy/totally awesome/most wanted to marry/anime guys is complete!

Allen & Goku & Haji: Um… okay… (Look at each other) Who are you gonna marry first?

Haarii-chan: First? Well… I was thinking that I'd marry… ALL OF YOU AT ONCE!! (Starts to laugh maliciously!) Everyone, sorry to go, but I must get the preparations for my wedding ready, so: ON WITH THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, Blood, or DB/Z/GT. All I own are a couple plushies, key chains, shirts, action figures, posters, comics, and drawings. THAT'S IT!

Family…?!

"Aleck, it's time to wake up now," Tyki whispered into the ear of a very bundled-up Allen. During the night, Allen had reverted to his 'black' form, so Tyki was anxious to see if the boy remembered any of the past day's conversation.

"…Tyki? What time is it?"An extremely tired Allen asked.

"Time for you to wake-up, sleepy head."Allen rolled out from under the covers a sat up slowly. His black hair was tangled and sticking up in most places. His sparkling blue eyes were slightly hazy due to the lack of awareness. As he yawned, a faint blush graced his cheeks. Allen looked at Tyki, the looked back at the mound next to him in the bed.

"Rhode, you need to—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Allen screamed as he clutched his forehead and his cross-shaped birthmark began to bleed. He writhed in agony, screaming and weeping all at once. Rhode immediately woke-up and grabbed Allen's shoulders, trying to still the quivering boy.

"Aleck, Aleck! You need to tell me what's wrong! Aleck!!"Rhode started yelling at the boy as he tried to free himself from his sister's arms.

"My… Head! It hurts. Rhode, help me! It hurts so much; almost as much as when Tyki pierced my heart with the Tease. It hurts!! Make…it…stop!"Allen managed to scream between tears before he crumpled into Rhode's arms. His forehead stopped oozing blood and he finally relaxed enough to fall into a teary-eyed sleep. Rhode looked at Tyki then back at Allen.

"…He remembered me piercing his heart with a Tease. Could it be that he is finally 'waking-up' for real?"Tyki asked his sister as the two continued to stare at their beloved brother.

"I think that he's starting to 'truly awaken,' but that was only the beginning. Soon, he'll have nightmares, and then he will experience bloodlust. After that, he will truly be our brother."Rhode stated knowingly. As the First Child, she knew how every Noah Child was to awaken. "I just hope that he'll forgive us for putting him through this."

"There is nothing to forgive. We just returned him to the way he was before _that_ day."Tyki whispered.

Begin Flashback

**"Master Earl, the child that you have been waiting for is supposed to arrive today."An Akuma maid said, bowing to her Master.**

**"Excellent, my cute Akuma. Go have Tyki fetch it for me. Tell him to take the Ark."The Earl replied, the same large, toothy grin covering his face. "I have been waiting a long time for this day."**

**"Yes, Master Earl."The maid said with another bow. Turning, she went to the opposite side of the mansion to fetch Tyki Mikk. She knocked on his door, then opened it after hearing a sleepy,**

**"Yeah? Come on in you stupid piece of junk."A younger Tyki said, sitting up in his bed. His naturally messy hair was even messier than normal.**

**"Master Tyki, Master Earl wishes that you retrieve the child the Earl was promised 10 months ago. You are to retrieve it at this location. An Akuma doctor will be the one to deliver the child from its mother. Master insists that you take the Ark—it will be much faster that way."The maid said with a bow.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'll go fetch the new brat."Tyki said, clearly annoyed. After all, why did he have to fetch the Earl's brat?**

Skip ahead to after Allen was named

**"Well, I suppose that I'll just blow the brat's arm off. Too bad, he's kind of cute."Tyki said with a sadistic smile but kind, brotherly eyes. He was about to rid the infant of his Innocence arm when a thought hit him. **_**'Wait, what would the Earl do to me if I did that? He'd kill me for sure. Wait, if the kid didn't survive, then he would have no reason to be mad at me…That's it. I'll kill the brat and have the woman take to blame. After all, who's to say that she couldn't handle having a child with a deformity?'**_

**"Master Tyki, I'm sorry to interrupt you, and it may not be my place, but is it possible to spare the child? Surely there is a way to remove the Innocence without harming him."The Akuma said, almost pleading.**

**"When did you get feelings?"Tyki snapped. "There is no way to remove the Innocence without destroying the arm…Unless…"**

**"Unless, what?"**

**"I could remove the Noah from his body. Then, I could put it into a person willing to care for the child. That way, the boy would still live, have all his body parts, and have a caretaker. Besides, I could just return him to his Noah state when he's older. Still, what would I tell the Earl?"**

**"Simple, Lord Tyki: let the woman take the fall."The Akuma replied.**

**"No, she is already going to die."**

**"Then blame it on me. You could tell him that the stupid Akuma doctor couldn't control his bloodlust and immediately killed both the mother and child."**

**"Do you have a death wish?!"**

**"I'm tired of this existence. Besides, I miss my son. He would be in heaven now, seeing that it's been over 100 years since I was created."The Akuma said with a shrug.**

**"…Are you sure?"Tyki asked. The Akuma only nodded. "Haaah, very well. But what will I do with the kid? It's not like I have the kind of time to find a caretaker."**

**"When you remove the Noah, does it have to be implanted immediately?"**

**"No, it will take a solid form until I place it in the heart of a vessel."**

**"Then remove the Noah, and wait until the Earl has cooled down. After that, find the child's caretaker an implant it into them."**

**"And how will I find a caretaker?"**

**"Place the child up for adoption. Pose as a young father that can't care of a child without his beloved wife. It's not too difficult."**

**"You're very clever for a mindless machine. Very well."Tyki said turning his attention back to the child asleep in his arms. "I'm sorry little one, but this going to hurt." **

End Flashback

"Tyki, Aleck is a strange one, isn't he?"Rhode asked her brother.

"Why do you say that?"Tyki asked, wiping the blood off the young Noah's head. Allen had stopped crying an hour ago, but his forehead started to bleed again. However, Allen didn't cry out in pain, he just clutched his fists and squeezed his eyes closed.

"He doesn't scream anymore. It's as if he's hiding his change from the Earl. I don't blame him though. It's like when we first changed him: he can't hold a form for more than 2 hours again. I don't blame him though. Usually, the change is much more frequent."

"That just means that he was born a Noah, unlike the rest of us. Even you, Rhode, were a human once."

"I suppose… Oh, Tyki, isn't there anything I can do for him?"Rhode asked, flustered and on the verge of tears.

"No, you just have to let him suffer. The more he suffers the more power he will have. How long did you have nightmares before the Earl helped you?"

"15 hours."Rhode whispered.

"Exactly. I only lasted 10 hours, Skin for 6, Jesudebi for 2, and Lulubell for 7."

"So how long should we leave him for? He's been like this for 2 hours already."

"Let's leave him for at least 24 hours. Then, if he's not dying, leave him until the Earl tells us to stop him."

"Tyki, are you nuts? He'll die!"

"No, he won't. He's in control of what's happening. Don't you see Rhode? He's special. He has the power to become the ultimate Noah if we just wait."

"What are you talking about? Look, I understand that Aleck is special, but he won't last longer than I did. I'm the First Child. It's my fate to have suffered the longest."

That may be true, but you're not the Earl's flesh and blood. Aleck is. He is the only one who can truly be on par with the Earl himself. I'll bet that he'll even learn how to control his Innocence and his Noah at once, creating the ultimate weapon. So you see he has to endure this suffering the longest. Otherwise, his Innocence and the Noah will battle over the host body and the outcome won't be pretty."

"Wow. Tyki, I didn't think you were able to think like this! Alright, we'll leave Aleck alone for at least 24 hours. After that, meaning as soon as he starts to look like he's going to snap, we stop the suffering. I just got my brother back and I refuse to lose him again. Promise me Tyki."

"Alright, you have my word. Now, the question is, how do we keep the Earl from finding out?"

"Finding out what, my cute little children?"The Earl asked as he stepped into the room. The same cheesy smile was on his face, but his eyes were dangerous. "What exactly are you trying to hide from me?"

"Earl, it's nothing really. We just wanted to surprise you."Rhode said with a nervous grin.

"Surprise me? With what?"The Earl asked sweetly.

"Well, you see, Aleck started to 'truly awaken,' but he's not ready yet. So we thought that we'd show him to you when he is."Tyki said, covering the cringing boy under his blanket.

"Now, now, no secrets. Aleck, you need to come out and show me your face."The Earl said before disappearing then reappearing behind Tyki. In on swift motion, he tore the blanket off the young Noah/Exorcist. Needless to say, the Earl nearly blew a fuse when he saw the young boy.

"My, my, what a lovely surprise. Never in all my years would I have thought I'd see this day."The Earl said, laughing maliciously. Under the blanket, to Rhode and Tyki's horror, white haired Allen lay clutching his head.

"Allen Walker. What are you doing here?!"The Earl demanded, his voice going dark. Upon hearing his name, the British boy raised his head and gave a small smile before saying,

"Why, I'm here to see my family. It's nice to finally see you again…Father."

Haarii-chan: DUM DUM!! Ha ha, cliff hanger! Sorry everyone, but I'm too tired to continue with this chapter, so you'll just have to wait for the next one!

Allen: Wow, what an amazing twist.

Goku: (mouth full of food) Yeah, I never saw that coming.

Haji: Most interesting.

Haarii-chan: Well, I guess this is good bye for now. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be out soon. See you later everyone! (bows)


	7. Chapter 6

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone! I hope that you are enjoying the fic so far, but the story is nowhere near over, so enjoy!

Allen: (examines the wedding band) So…does this mean that Goku and Haji are now my brothers?

Goku: Yeah, at least I think so.

Haji: Hmm, I really don't care. The question now is…

Goku & Allen & Haji: who gets to sleep in Haarii-chan's room?

Haarii-chan: (blink blink) Flattering, but I think that all three of you will have to sleep in big brother's old room. After all, I'm still young. And I want to keep my virginity a little while longer.

Allen: I'm fine with that… Dibs on the top bunk!

Haji: If that is your wish… Dibs on the bottom bunk!

Goku: Hey!! Fine, I guess I'll take the couch.

Haarii-chan: Just think, when I'm all grown up, you all can sleep in my room! Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of saying this: I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN, DB/Z/GT, OR BLOOD+!! Thank you.

Family…?!

The Earl just stood there in shock. Allen Walker's words continued to echo through his head. _"Why, I'm here to see my family. It's nice to finally see you again…Father."_

"That's quite a humorous statement, Allen Walker. Now I'll ask you again, what are you doing here? Answer truthfully and I won't prolong your suffering."

"Master Earl, what Allen said is true. He decided to join our family. Tyki and I just brought him back home a few days ago. You even said that you liked his piano playing."Rhode said, placing herself between a fuming Earl and a defenseless Allen.

"But Rhode, Allen is an exorcist. He can't join our family."The Earl said with a wicked grin. "Now get out of my way. This is the perfect time to kill him."The Earl gathered dark energy in his hand, stopping only when Allen started to laugh. "And what could be so funny about your own demise?"

"It's just that… I'm no longer an exorcist. I'm a Noah. The Musician. And you, dear Earl, are my father. Just ask Tyki. After all, he was the one who named me."Allen replied with a painful grin.

"That's not possible. The child that was to be born for me died. The Akuma doctor who was supposed to deliver it went crazy and killed the child. Isn't that right, Tyki?'

"Actually, what Allen said is true. I lied to you so that the boy could live. He was born with Innocence in his arm, and I knew that you would have killed him. So the Akuma asked that I save the child and not remove his arm. Now that the boy is older and in control of his Innocence, he can better serve you. Isn't that right, Allen?"Tyki said, giving a pleading look to Rhode to go along with the story.

"Tyki is right. And we wanted to give you a really great surprise. Right, Allen?"Rhode said, smiling weakly.

"Never less, this boy has killed my Akuma. And he has vowed to kill me when he joined that Order."The Earl said, forming another blast of dark energy in his palm. "I can't run the chance that he'll turn on us. He has to die."

"Earl, please! Just give him a chance. Give him the opportunity to prove himself."Rhode said wrapping her arms around Allen's shoulders.

"Prove himself? Alright, boy, I'll give you one chance to prove yourself to me. How will you do it?"The Earl asked anger still in his eyes.

"I don't know what I can do while my body is changing, but I can pledge my undying loyalty to you, Father."Allen said, looking at the Earl.

"Undying loyalty? And how will I know that you'll keep your word."

"You'll just have to trust me, now won't you?"Allen said slyly.

"Hmm… I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough."The Earl said as he brought a ball of dark energy down onto Allen. However, Rhode was faster. She quickly summoned a door for her dream room and threw Allen inside.

"Rhode! What are you doing?! I was so close!"The Earl yelled at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, Earl, but I can't allow you to kill Allen. He's my precious brother. Besides, I'll train him myself, so he'll defiantly be obedient. Give me one year and I'll have him be your most loyal servant."

"…Very well. But I want him to be ready within three months."

"Eight."

"Four."

"Six and no less."

"Fine. In half a year, Allen Walker is to be my most loyal and powerful servant. Until then Rhode. Tyki, come with me."The Earl said, turning his back to Rhode.

"Sorry Earl, but I cannot leave my little brother. I will train him as well."Tyki said, following Rhode into the land of dreams.

"Alright, fine. But mark my words: the both of you will be severely punished for not telling me."

"Very well Master Millennium."Tyki said with a bow before disappearing.

_"So, my son actually survived? What a surprise… And it's Allen Walker no less. He had better be the strongest, if he's gonna be my child. I had better pick out a better name for the boy. Oh, and I also have to decide Tyki and Rhode's punishments."_The Earl thought as he left Tyki's room. Summoning an Akuma maid to his side, the Earl said,

"My cute little Akuma, be a good servant and get me a notepad, pencil, and a glass of milk. I will expect all of these things in the parlor. Also, have one of your comrades light a fire."

"Of course Master Millennium."The Akuma maid said with a bow. Turning, the maid went halfway down the hall before she bumped into Lulubell and her favorite Akuma servant.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid piece of junk. You almost scuffed Madame Lulubell's nails!"The Akuma servant screeched.

"Now, now, she didn't mean it."Lulubell said with a cool smile. Turn to face her Master, Lulubell bowed deeply. Her Akuma servant followed suit.

"Welcome back, Lulubell. I take it you were successful?"The Earl said, signaling her to follow him to the parlor.

"Yes sir. I successfully destroyed three Innocence pieces as well as killed two exorcists and five finders. What are your orders now, my lord?"Lulubell said with another bow.

"Actually, I want you to help me with a special project. It seems Tyki and Rhode have found another member of our family, and I want to give the boy a new name."The Earl said, turning to Lulubell.

"What is wrong with the boy's name? I'm sure that he already has a name that would be suitable, Master."Lulubell said, clearly confused.

"And that's where you are wrong. His name is no good to me now."The Earl said.

"What is his name?"

"Allen Walker..."The Earl said with a chuckle.

"And why is it so important that you change his name?"

"First, he used to be an exorcist. Second, he renounced his previous life. Lastly, and the most shocking, is that he is my son."

"Son?! You had a son?! I didn't know that was even possible!"Lulubell said, taken slightly aback.

"Yes, the boy is my flesh and blood. Tyki even confirmed it for me. The boy is mine. So I want to name him appropriately. That is where you come in."

"How may I be of service to you my Master?"Lulubell said, still confused and surprised.

"I need you to tell me names of boys that you think that I would like my son to be called. Let me get my notepad and pencil, then start writing them down."

"Of course. I'd be happy to serve you, Master Millennium."Lulubell said with another bow.

(Inside Rhode's Dream World)

"Allen, are you okay?"Rhode asked grabbing Allen by the shoulders.

"My head just hurts and my own father tried to kill me, but I think I'll be okay. So, how am I gonna get control of my 'powers'? After all, I only have six months to get ready."Allen said clutching his head. The birthmark began to appear again.

"Well, first, you have to become a full-fledged Noah before we can do anything. I suggest that you get some rest. Rhode and I aren't allowed to interfere with your 'change'. I'm sorry, but Rhode and I have to face the Earl."Tyki said, turning away from his brother.

"And how long will you leave me for?"Allen asked, blood dripping down his forehead.

"Don't worry. Just get some sleep, and I'll wake you up when it's time, alright?"Rhode said. She placed her hand over his eyes, a soft light glowing under her fingers.

"Alright then…good…night…Tyki…Rho…de…"Allen slumped over and promptly fell asleep. Rhode summoned a bed and placed Allen on it. She then leaned forward and kissed his forehead, thereby getting blood on her lips. She licked the blood away, relishing in the sweetness of it.

"So, Tyki, how long are we gonna leave him in here for?"Rhode asked, turning away from her sleeping brother.

"Well, if I know the Earl, he'll be trying to rename brother, so we'll need to find a good name for him. After all, we don't want him to be called Earl Junior. Let's see… what do you think his new name should be? How about we keep calling him Aleck?"Tyki said, sitting on one of the chairs Rhode had summoned.

"No, we want to give him a name that shows how he left his old life behind him."

"Okay, then how about Frederick?"

"LAME!! How about Steven?"

"Tai-chi?"

"He's not an exercise!"

"Then how about Richard?"

"No, no, no! Those names are too common! We need a name that is dignified, cool, unique, and charming!"Rhode exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

(Scene change: Exorcists)

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Bookman have been looking for Allen for three days now. Obviously, Kanda thought that it was a waste of time, but Lenalee wouldn't stop worrying.

"Look, The Bean Sprout must be dead by now! I mean, he's been with the Noah's now for about a week. Chances that the Earl let him live is about as great as me marrying Komui."Kanda said with disgust.

"But Rhode loves to keep dolls. And she says that she is the Earl's favorite. Maybe he let her keep him so that he can watch Allen suffer. I doubt he hates anyone, other than General Cross, as much as he hates Allen."Lavi said with a sigh.

"That's right! We can't give up on Allen yet. Besides, the Noahs let the Finder with Allen to get away without hurting him or killing him. And Rhode is addicted to Allen. I doubt she would let the Earl kill him until she was completely bored with him."Lenalee said with her eyes straight ahead.

"Maybe the Noahs aren't trying to kill Allen at all!"Lavi said with a sudden brain wave. "Maybe they're trying to brainwash him! "

"Like telling him some lie that he's just naïve enough to believe. I wouldn't put it past the Noah. And it's just the kind of plot the Earl could live with."Kanda said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Just imagine: Allen returns miraculously. Then, after about a week, people start dying. All the while, Allen murders exorcists until it's too late. We would never suspect an exorcist. It's the perfect way to destroy the Black Order."Lavi said, going along with Kanda and his theory.

"I can just imagine what the Noahs would tell Allen: 'We aren't your enemies. We're just misunderstood. I bet if you gave us a chance, we could turn away from our wrongdoings.'"Kanda said in a fake little girl voice. "Then, once Allen trusts them, they start feeding him lies. They tell him stuff like, 'The Akuma are actually crying out of joy. They like the Earl.' And something stupid like, 'We just can't control ourselves. The Earl tries to stop us, but he can't get to us all at once. Help us Allen!'"

"…Yu…you put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"Lavi said in amazement.

"Of course I—"Kanda was just about to finish when the word hit him. Unsheathing Mugen, Kanda turned and glared at the red-head. "How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name?!"

"About one hundred and seventy-nine times. Why?"

"Is that so?"Kanda asked in that creepy nice voice that someone what was about to cause a mass genocide. Unfortunately, Lavi was the only one who didn't notice the look. Lenalee and Bookman had both shrunk to the size of ants and were about 500 yards away, being as quiet as possible.

(Well, that was fun, but let's get back to the Earl ;)

(two weeks after the Earl found out about Allen. Three weeks since the beginning of the story.)

"It's been two weeks now, Lulubell. Have you come up with a proper name for my son?"The Earl asked. Although he didn't really show it, the Earl was ecstatic. Finally, he would have the ultimate soldier that didn't have malfunctions like an Akuma and was more loyal than any Noah. Not to mention the boy could go behind enemy lines without a second thought.

"Well my lord, I have come up with a list of male names for you to review. Please take a look."Lulubell said, handing a list of names to the Earl.

"No. Nope. Nah. Never! Maybe… No!"The Earl started to cross out names as his eyes went down the list.

"Do none of these names suit your liking, Master?"Lulubell asked with concern in her voice.

"Try again. I really don't think any of these names would suit the boy."The Earl said, his ears lowering a bit.

"Yes, Master. My apologies. I'll try harder."Lulubell said with a bow.

"Thank you. Now, I need to speak with Rhode and Tyki about my boy's training. I need him to be at the peak of his abilities. If you'll excuse me."The Earl said as he left the room.

(Scene change- Rhode's room)

"Excellent! Now, let the powers flow through you."Tyki said as Allen freely controlled a ribbon of music notes that he had played on a flute. Allen was able to play the piano, but he was able to control the music from other instruments now. The piano was too bulky and Allen really liked how the flute played.

"Wow brother, you're really good at this. It's hard to imagine that you've only known about your powers for three weeks now. Soon, you'll be stronger than Tyki!"Rhode said, swaying to the music. Pausing for a bit, Allen smiled at the petite girl.

"Thanks Rhode. Say, Tyki, do you think that I could just stick with the flute? It's my favorite so far."Allen asked his older brother.

"Sure, but you still need to learn to summon your powers without the help of a medium. After you've mastered that, I'm sure that you can keep the flute around. It might be better. That way, no one would know your real powers."Tyki said with a smile. He was as amazed as Rhode, but he didn't let it show. _'At the pace this boy is growing, he'll be stronger than me in about a week. He's already surpassed the levels Jesudebi and Skin were at before they died.'_

"Oh, Tyki, I wanted to show you something."Allen said with excitement.

"Really? Well hurry it up. I haven't got all day."Tyki said, curiosity flashing through his eyes.

"Alright, watch this." Softly, Allen began to hum a tune. Soon, the air became covered with ribbons of notes. As Allen changed the melody from gentle to a harsh composition, the ribbons began to harden and sharpen. Rhode stuck out a finger and touched one of the ribbons. Suddenly, the ribbon lashed out and cut deep into her finger. When Rhode tried to cry out in pain, the surrounding ribbons covered her body and began to constrict her. Just when Tyki was about to yell at Allen to stop, Earl entered the dream room.

"Now, now, don't be killing off your sister. Release her!"The Earl commanded. Immediately, Allen stopped humming. The ribbons vanished, leaving a wide-eyed Rhode sitting in the middle of the room. As soon as Allen saw her, he ran to her side.

"I'm so sorry Rhode. I didn't know that I was hurting you."Allen said as he hugged his sister. Laughing, Rhode hugged Allen back and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I know that was the first time you had tried that, so you didn't know what to expect. It's alright."

"That was amazing Allen. It looks like you won't have to learn to summon your powers without a medium. That's amazing. When did you learn how to do that?"Tyki asked breathlessly.

"Actually, I just figured I could do the whole ribbon-strangle thing. As to summoning music with my voice, I could do that as soon as the nightmares had stopped.

"And when exactly did the nightmares stop?"The Earl asked the boy, amazed that the boy was this far along in only three week. _'Just imagine his power after six months of intense training. I am well pleased with his performance.'_

"Tyki and Rhode released me from the nightmares about five days ago."Allen answered truthfully. The Earl's face was completely covered with surprise.

"You mean to tell me that you were able to withstand the nightmares for twelve days?"The Earl asked.

"Yes sir. They really weren't that bad. I just had a bunch of dreams about having to pay Marian Cross' debts for the rest of my life."Allen said with a smile.

"Most interesting. I wonder…Boy, do you think that you could create the ribbons again but this time, don't hum. Try and form the ribbons with your mind."Tyki said, taking a couple steps back (just for security).

"Alright."Allen said with an innocent smile that made Rhode's heart thump. Breathing deeply, Allen began to think of the lullaby that Mana used to sing to him when it was time for bed. Soon, he began to sway, singing silently to himself. Again, the ribbons formed in the air.

"Thank you, that's enough."The Earl said with a clap of his hands. He was delighted with his son's progress and couldn't wait to test those powers against a human, or better yet, an exorcist. "Thank you for all your hard work. Now, I have a present for you."

"Really? What is it?"Allen asked, running up to the Earl's side.

"I will now give you your new name."

"Cool. What is it?"

"Son, you were formerly known as Allen Walker. From this day on, you shall be called…"

Haarii-chan: Ha ha! Evil cliffhanger! Alright, here's the deal: I need a super-awesome name for Allen. So, I'll have open ears to any suggestions when it comes to names.

Allen: Wow, you wrote a really long chapter.

Goku: But now I'm hungry!

Allen: Me too. What about you, Haji?

Haji: I don't require food to survive.

Haarii-chan: What if I offered you my blood?

Haji: That's another story. May I? (takes my arm)

Haarii-chan: Sure, but don't leave any mark. ;P SO, IN CONCLUSION: IF YOU HAVE A NAME SUGGESTION, JUST TYPE IT UP AND SEND IT TO ME AT THANKS FOR READING!! VOTE ON A NAME SOON. BYE BYE!! (bows)


	8. Name notes

Haarii-chan: okay, I've read some of the name suggestions and here's what I got so far:

Adam

Amadeus

Akira

Aoshi

Yue

Robin

Damien

Kaid

Noah

Evan

Aleck

Kagami

Hibiki

Alexander

Darren

Erik

Aaron

James

Chi

Ryan

Duke

Please continue with the suggestions! I'm happy to create a full name (ex: Damien Amadeus Kaid). Thanks for the feedback so far. Also, I need to put in some new story fluff (filler) suggestions.

Allen and the Earl have a father/son scene

Allen and Rhode have a romance scene

Allen, Rhode, and Tyki have another sibling fluff scene

Lenalee and Kanda fluff scene

Lavi and Kanda argument scene

Tell me what you want, and I'll be happy to write one. Heck, I might even write one of each! Thank you again for the feedback. (bows) Until the next update.


	9. Chapter 7

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry everyone for making you wait so long for this chapter!

Allen: Well, at least it gave you some time to come up with some new ideas and my new name.

Haarii-chan: I guess… (ahem) ATTENTION EVERYONE!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THE VOTES ARE IN AND ALLEN NOW HAS A NEW NAME AND THE BAKA AUTHOR HAS INVENTED NEW SCENES FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!!

Goku: Oww, did you really have to yell? My ears are extremely sensitive.

Haji: Indeed.

Haarii-chan: Sorry! Anyway, I've read your requests and hope that you approve of the next couple of chapters!

Disclaimer: For the love of Kami, I don't own D.Gray-Man, DB/Z/GT, or Blood+. All I own are my storylines, character name changes, and/or comedy scenes. Thank you and on with the fic!!

Family…?!

"Your name from this day forward will be… Damien Amadeus Millennium!" The Earl exclaimed with glee. Allen just stared.

"Millennium? Are you crazy?! Look, I know that I'm your son and all, but why does my last name have to be Millennium? Won't that just send off the alarm bells to the exorcists?" Allen said with clear distaste.

"You don't like it?" The Earl said with ears turned slightly downwards.

"Ne, Allen, why don't you pick your last name?"Road said as she jumped onto her brother's shoulders. Personally, she liked the Damien Amadeus part, but she agreed with Allen about the whole last name bit.

"Hmm… I really like my first and middle name, but if I had to pick my last name, it would have be something that was related to my power, right? After all, Road's power is over dreams, so her last name is Yume. Mine would have to do with music." Allen said, thinking deeply.

"So, shall I call you Damien now, boy?" Tyki said with a wicked grin.

"I would prefer it over 'boy', so yes." Allen said with an innocent smile. Road responded with a hug and a kiss on the newly named Damien's cheek. She snuggled into her brother's arms.

"So, Damie-chan, what is your last name going to be?" Rhode asked, still in his arms.

"Well, first, I'll have to ask you to look me in the face." Damien said with a sly grin.

As soon as Rhode turned her head, Damien pressed his lips to her. Rhode's initial surprise wore off quickly, and she quickly started to return the kiss. Damien nipped her lower lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. Rhode responded and soon the two were having a tongue wrestling match, Rhode currently being the winner. Shortly, the two had to come up for air, and say a blushing Earl and Tyki staring at them.

"Well, I always knew that Rhode like Damien, but I thought the feelings were one-sided." Tyki said, turning his face away from the grinning siblings.

"It may have started out that way, but I suddenly feel incredibly drawn to Rhode now." Damien said, eyeing his blushing sister.

"I have no problems with my son and Rhode having a relationship, but I would prefer that you tell me your last name soon and then go get a room. Damien, what is to be your last name?" The Earl asked, still blushing.

"Since your middle name is musically inclined, why don't you pick a last name that you find appealing?" Rhode said, anxious to get Damien into her dream room. _'Maybe I should tie him down… I'm sure I left the bondage materials somewhere.'_ She thought with a chuckle.

"Well, how about something like Cain?" Damien asked his family. Tyki ticked his head to the left, then the right, rolling the name over in his head. Rhode put one hand on her chin and thought the name over as well. The Earl was the first to speak up.

"Cain fell from God's grace. How about we change it just slightly? Perhaps Caleb? Or maybe Kaid…"

"Kaid! It's perfect! From this day forward, I shall be known as Damien Amadeus Kaid. Any objections?" Damien asked his family again.

"Nope!" Rhode said with a grin.

"None so to speak." Tyki said with a small smile.

"It works perfectly. Now, why don't you and Rhode go and make me some grandchildren?" The Earl said, laughing at the crimson blush run across the sibling's faces.

"Grandchildren?! How can you be talking about that right now?" Damien said, embarrassed as hell. Rhode just blushed.

"Whatever. You know that you want to do it, so just have some fun, and don't come out until you are both fully satisfied!" The Earl said, pushing the two towards Damien's bedroom.

"Wait!! I thought only married couples could do that sort of thing!" Damien said, trying to wriggle out of his father's grasp. However, the Earl just squeezed tighter.

"Rhode, would you marry Damien if you had the chance?" Tyki asked his sister. Rhode thought for a minute before grinning and responding with a cheerful,

"Yep! I would marry Damien in a heartbeat!"

"Alright. Damien, would you marry Rhode. Be honest!" Tyki asked the blushing youth. Damien muttered his response under his breath.

"What did you say, son?"

"I said that I…I…I would love to marry Rhode!" Damien said with his eyes squeezed shut and his face bright crimson.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the groom." Tyki said, winking to Rhode. Rhode was overjoyed. She wrapped Damien in a tight embrace and smashed her lips against his. Damien blinked twice, then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. As soon as the two came up for air, Damien swept Rhode up into his arms, bridal-style. 

"I guess this makes me Mrs. Kaid, doesn't it Damie-chan?" Rhode said as she pressed herself onto Damien's chest.

"I suppose. Now that we're married, what should we do first?" Damien cooed while opening the door to his room. He laid his blushing bride on the bed then closed door and locked it. Rhode giggled.

"Personally, I think that this body is too young, wouldn't you say, Damie-chan?" Rhode said as she began to glow soft silver. Soon, her entire form was shimmering and then a blinding light caused Damien to fall to the floor. When Damien was able to see again, he looked up to his bed and saw an older version of his Rhode.

"I take it that you like this form?" The older Rhode said in a decisively sexy tone. All Damien could do was nod and gulp. This Rhode was slightly taller than him and had middle back-length hair. She still had a delicate waist, but her bust had dramatically increased to the size that her button-down shirt was having a difficult time staying together. Her skirt had also risen about five inches.

"How did you do that?" Damien asked, drooling slightly. Rhode merely chuckled very seductively and cocked her finger, beckoning him to come closer.

"Come over here and help me unbutton this blouse and then I'll tell you."

Damien was more than willing to comply and was soon at his wife's side, shakily unbuttoning the first button. Rhode smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Calm down. Here, I'll make you older too, Damie-chan." Rhode said as Damien began to glow silver as well. Soon, the 15 year old Damien was replaced with a strapping 23 year old man with shoulder-length black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was lean and muscularly built, complete with a rock-hard eight-pack that was clearly visible through his tight shirt. His legs had grown at least eight inches, and Rhode took particular notice to what else had grown as well.

"This is amazing Rhode. How did you do that?" Damien asked, his formerly high tenor voice now a seductive bass. He sounded like a cello and Rhode heart sang.

"That's a story for another day. Right now, I believe that we were about to begin our wedding night." Rhode said, leaping into her well-endowed husband's arms. Damien caught her and proceeded to rip her shirt off her shoulders. His eyes lit up to find that Rhode was not wearing a bra.

"Please be gentle with me." Rhode teased as she pulled Damien's pants down and off.

"Don't you worry my sweet. I'll make sure that you'll be able to walk tomorrow… but just barely." Damien growled and he grabbed Rhode's shoulders and began to run his tongue over her torso.

"Oo…stop! That tickles!" Rhode begged; sweat beginning to bead across her forehead.

"Now, now, you said that I could have fun with you. Just grit your teeth and bear it." Damien growled as his tongue over her exposed breasts. Suddenly, he bit down and sucked hard, making Rhode groan with pain and pleasure.

"My turn, Damie-chan." Rhode said as she ripped his shirt off his torso and began stroking his chest. She pushed him over and began to nip and lick his chest, barely drawing blood. Damien simply grinned with pleasure.

"If you please, I'd like to remove that tantalizing skirt of yours and get down to business." Damien said as he tore Rhode's skirt off, taking the silky undergarments with it. Soon, it was Damien on top, tongue exploring every part of her flesh, fingers stroking her waist and hips. He also began to nip Rhode's skin, causing her to bleed. He lapped the blood off and relished in the tangy taste.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rhode exclaimed, grabbing Damien's shoulders. "Give it to me. Now!"

Damien chuckled a bit before teasing her hips with his fingers and licking her neck.

"Patience is a virtue, my sweet," he said with a crooked smile.

"Forget patience. You're driving me crazy!" Rhode exclaimed before running her tongue over Damien's muscular abdomen. She started to pull off his boxers when someone knocked on the door. Damien cursed, pulled-up and buttoned his pants and walked over to the door.

"You might want to cover-up, my sweet," Damien purred. Rhode obeyed and pulled a sheet over her body and wrapped it up like a silken gown.

"My son, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but a matter of urgency has appeared. Please open the door."The Earl cooed. Damien complied.

"What's the problem father?" Damien said, still irritated that his wedding night had been put on hold. The Earl ran his eyes over his son, pleasantly surprised that Rhode had used her age changing abilities on the both of them.

"My son, it seems the exorcists have gotten close to the mansion. I would like you to greet them. Also," he said turning to Rhode, "If you could help Damien retain that form, it would be very helpful."

"Of course, Earl." Rhode said, inclining her head.

"Father, I have something to show you," Damien said, holding out his left arm. The arm started to glow and the Innocence tattoo receded to his hand. Then, to the Earl's amazement, the Innocence slowly sank into Damien's hand. The glow stopped and Damien's arm looked just like the other.

"That's amazing!" The Earl and Rhode said in unison.

"Thought that it might help with the exorcists not knowing who I am…yet," Damien said with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, why don't you change into some better fitting clothes?" Rhode said, taking Damien's hand. She waved her hand and a large closet appeared. She grabbed a black suit like the one Tyki wears and a top hat and hands them to Damien. She also gives him a pair of black Italian shoes and a pair of black gloves.

"Thank you Darling, but aren't the gloves supposed to be white?" Damien asked.

"Maybe for Tyki, but you look better in black." Rhode said, sneaking in a kiss.

"If you two are done, I would like Damien to take care of the exorcists before they get too close," The Earl said, his voice dropping a few notes.

"Yes father. Your wish is my command," Damien said, bowing low.

_Elsewhere with the Exorcists…………_

"Lavi, I don't think that that Allen is here… Maybe we should try somewhere else," Lenalee said nervously. There were thick trees everywhere and a light snow had begun to fall. She shivered as the whispering snow began to melt against her skin. It had been several weeks since the three exorcists had started the search for Allen, but they haven't found anything yet and tempers were rising.

"Lenalee, why don't you head back to the hotel, and Yu and I will finish looking around here," Lavi said, ducking swiftly in order to dodge Kanda's sword.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by first name, you stupid Rabbit?!" Kanda raged. Lavi laughed and continued to duck as Kanda swung his katana at Lavi's head, shaving off bits of his hair along the way.

"Behave you two." Lenalee shouted as the dueling duo moved closer to her. Suddenly, Lavi tripped over a tree root and landed on top of Lenalee. Lavi groaned, rubbing his head before opening his eyes, his lips two inches from Lenalee's. The two exorcists stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Lenalee lifted her head and lightly brushed her lips against Lavi's.

"Well, that isn't what I was expecting. Are you two alright?" A cello-like bass asked, shattering the silence that had taken place.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked, quickly stumbling off of Lenalee. The three exorcists looked at the man in question with extreme interest.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I thought that the young samurai over there was going to kill the red-head lad, so I thought that I would try and help. Looks like I just interrupted an unforeseen moment." The stranger said with a laugh.

"Answer the question before I sever your head." Kanda said, unsheathing his Mugen. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, sorry. My name is Damien Amadeus Kaid. I'm a travelling performer." The man said, bowing low with one hand behind his back. "Please to make your acquaintance," He said with a smile.

Haarii-chan: Finally!! Thank you all for waiting and I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, but finals are important.

Allen: I'm sure you did fine.

Goku: Yeah… wait, what are finals? Are they something that comes after dessert?

Haji: No. They are really important tests.

(All four of us shudder at once)

Haarii-chan: Anyway, summer's finally here! Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you

have enjoyed reading the story. Ja matta!


	10. Chapter 8

Family…?!

Haarii-chan: Mina san!! Ogenki desu ka? Hi everyone. Sorry for the extremely late update, but I was kinda busy…

Goku: Can I tell them what you did? Can I? Can I??

Haarii-chan: Umm… sweatdrops Sure?

Goku: YEA!! Okay, first, Haarii-chan had her sweet 16, then she went to China, then to Ohio, then to Japanese camp Mori no Ike for 4 weeks!! That's why she hasn't updated yet.

Haji: Truly a busy person.

Allen: You could say that again. Please forgive her lateness, but she is really sorry for the inconvenience.

Haarii-chan: Thank you Allen, Haji, and Goku gives them each a hug, kiss, and a lollipop. Now, on with the fic…

Haji: Wait! :Ahem: Haarii-chan does not own D.Gray-Man, DB/Z/GT, Blood, or characters. All she owns are name changes, some comical scenes, and a precious few plot twists.

Haarii-chan: Arigatou Haji. I had forgotten. Now, on with the fic.

Family…?!

"Damien Amadeus Kaid? What kind of name is that?" Kanda asked not too kindly. He didn't enjoy the fact that a man had snuck up on him. "You can't be a normal man to have come here without any of us noticing. Besides, your clothes look far better than those of a traveling showman." Kanda sent icy glares to the man.

"My name is the one my parents gave me, and as for my clothing options, I'm fairly successful in my line of work. And you didn't notice me because you were too busy chasing the red haired lad with that toad sticker of yours." Damien said with a growl.

"Come on Yu, let's not start a fight," Lavi said, ignoring Kanda and facing Damien. "Please forgive the rudeness of my friend. My name is Lavi, this is Lenalee, and the one with the toad sticker is Kanda, but feel free to call him Yu. And the old panda is— OWW!!"

"I'm not a panda, stupid apprentice!" Bookman exclaimed with a sharp blow to the side of Lavi's head.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I would ask you to accompany me to my lodging for a hot meal, but you look like you're in a hurry. Please excuse my interruption and have a good day," Damien said, turning so as to hide to sly smile on his face. He knew that the offer for hot food and warmth would be too much to pass up, so he wasn't surprised when Lenalee shouted,

"Wait, please!! Mr. Kaid, we aren't in that much of a hurry. Besides, we have nowhere to go. Please let us accompany you."

Damien smiled warmly at the group and gestured them to follow him. The group walked for about five minutes when they arrived at a modest but pleasant cabin. Damien opened the door and let them come and sit by the crackling cherry flames. There was a pot simmering over the fire and the smell of a rich beef stew immediately caused the exorcists' stomachs' to growl. Damien chuckled at the sound and grabbed five large bowls from the counter. He ladled in generous servings of the stew and passed out the bowls. He then went back to the cabinet and grabbed a sixth bowl and ladled the stew into it as well. Lavi was the first to notice.

"Why are you making six bowls? There are only five people here," he stated. Damien simply laughed, saying,

"The last bowl is for my wife. She's in the back room, preparing the beds."

"You have a wife? I guess it makes sense, you having a large pot of stew ready and all… Wait! What do you mean beds? Do you have children?" Lavi asked.

"No, no, we just were married yesterday. She was making beds for the four of you," Damien said with a cheerful grin. Bookman was suspicious.

"How did she know that we were coming? We have yet to see her."

"Well, I saw you through the window of course," A silken voice answered. The exorcists turned to see a young woman in a simple but elegant dress walking towards them. She had large, deep blue eyes, long black-blue hair and pale skin with a delicate figure. "Hello, my name is Yume Kaid. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lenalee stared, Lavi was in strike-mode, Bookman blushed, and Kanda blinked. They had never seen a woman with such features before. Lenalee was the first to speak,

"Hello. My name is Lenalee, the one with red-hair is Lavi, the older man is Bookman, and the other is Kanda. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, why don't the four of you tell us why you're walking around in the snow? It doesn't seem to me that you are from around here," Damien questioned, his eyes glittering with interest.

"Well, we are exorcists from the Black Order, and we are looking for our comrade who went missing a while ago," Lenalee said, her eyes misting over with thoughts of Allen.

"What is his name? Maybe we could have seen him," Yume asked, giving Lenalee a warm smile and a reassuring hug. "You must really like this boy if you're crying over him. Was he your lover?"

Lenalee blushed scarlet at the comment. "No, he is like a brother to me. I don't like him that way. His name is Allen Walker, and he was kidnapped by some very bad people."

"Bad people? Kidnapped? Are you sure he was kidnapped and didn't go willingly?" Damien asked Bookman. He shook his head.

"No, he was kidnapped. One, the person accompanying him was told to run back to the Black Order. Two, Allen hates the clan of Noah. He wouldn't join them for anything in the world. Three, Allen was knocked unconscious. Therefore, kidnapping is the most obvious explanation."

"So it would seem… What does this Allen look like? Damien and I could have the townspeople look for him if you would like," Yume offered.

"Well, Allen has grey/blue eyes, white hair, and a scar on his left, and his left arm is black and looks somewhat deformed. He is fifteen years old and he usually wears a black cloak like the ones we are wearing. Oh, and he always has a golden golem flying around him. Its name is Timcampy," Lavi said.

"Interesting hair color for a fifteen year old…" Damien mused, secretly glad that his hair color had changed during his transformation. He glanced at the exorcists, then the window. The snowfall had rapidly become a blizzard and he knew that the exorcists would be forced to stay. That gave him time to at least decide what to do without blowing his or Lulubell's cover.

"Well, I think that our guests should get some sleep. It has been a long day and I'm sure that they will enjoy the beds and warmth of the fire. Now, off to bed. Damie-chan, let's go to bed as well," Yume said with a smile. She hugged her husbands' waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left the exorcists even Kanda blushing.

"Well, I think that we should go to bed… thank you again for the meal. Come brats," Bookman said, still blushing. Damien merely waved and continued to nibble on his wife's ear. The exorcists went to the back room to find four beds spread out on the floor and two beds. Yume came around the corner released Damien from her tight embrace.

"Okay, boys on the floor and girls in the beds. And yes, that means you Damie-chan. Well, let's go to bed, shall we?" The exorcists smiled at the young bride and shed their cloaks to lie on the soft blankets and pillows. Soon, every exorcist was sleeping soundly and the two Noah were sneaking off to Rhode's dream world where the Millennium Earl was waiting for his children to return.

"Well, what do they want besides thwarting my plan to cleanse the world of these horrid humans?" The Earl asked with the huge, ever present grin on his face.

"They are only here to find Allen Walker and rescue him from the horrible 'bad people' that kidnapped him and are holding him against his will," Damien said, trying hard to suppress a giggle. Lulubell and Damien had returned to their normal forms and Damien reverted to his 'light' form.

"It seems that I've hit my limit father. I don't think that I'll be able to retain that form for large increments of time. Sir, I can't attack the exorcists now. I'm simple not strong enough to defeat them all at once. I think that we should wait until I have been fully trained before I can properly engage them in battle. But only if this pleases you," He said with a low bow.

"I agree that Damien isn't powerful enough. He's only had so many days of training. We need the exorcists to leave us alone long enough for his six month training period to come to completion. But on the same note, we can't have the exorcists give up on him," Lulubell said thoughtfully. The Earl nodded in response. Suddenly, Damien spoke up, saying,

"What if I appear in random towns in this form? Just long enough for them to see me, but I disappear as soon as they start to chase me. That's where Rhode comes in. I'll need to escape quickly so that they can't capture me and take me back to the Black Order. Will that work, Father?"

"Maybe, but you will need to stay in your 'white' form long enough for them to see you Damie-chan," The Earl said, adopting Rhode's nickname of choice.

"Yes, I believe that it will… you will have to lure the exorcists around on a wild goose chase, and still complete your training. Can you do that?" The Earl asked, happy that the fact that his son was formulating a plan to trick his former allies. _'He will truly be my greatest servant.'_ The Earl thought with glee.

"Damie-chan, I suggest that you appear in that form for a little while in town. That way, 'Yume' can make the announcement to the townspeople and the exorcists will have leads to follow. Also, if you could appear to Lenalee or something, that will ensure that they keep searching for you," Lulubell said.

While the Earl and Damien considered this plan, she started to set the stage for Damien's "escape." It was obvious that he couldn't just walk around town, calm and composed. No, he would need to be frantic, terrified, always watching his back. Perhaps if she broke him up a bit… She voiced these opinions to the Earl and he readily agreed.

"Also, Damie-chan, you can't always have me chasing you. Can we get Tyki and Rhode to have a go as well? I don't want the exorcists starting to think that a pattern is forming. Let the amount of time constantly change. But never let the exorcists get a hold of him. Master, can you make Lero pull that disappearing trick?" Lulubell asked with sudden interest.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Okay, Damie-chan, or rather _Allen Walker_, I think that you will need to 'appear' to you 'friends'," the Earl said to Damien, using finger quotes on the words appear and friends. Damien nodded and turned to Lulubell.

"Sister, I'm going to need my exorcist coat. You know the one I was wearing when Rhode brought me here the first time. Also, I think that I'm going to have to be a bit… beat-up. Just try not to do anything that will interfere with my training, ne?" Damien said with a slight grin.

"Alright, _Allen_, I'll do it, but just remember that you asked for it," Lulubell giggled with a corpse grin. Allen braced himself for the pain. She was certainly going to have fun with this.

_Scene change to the exorcists_

Lenalee tried to sleep, but every time she tried, she had dreams, more like memories, of Allen and her group of friends. Sighing, she got out of the warm bed and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw that the snow had stopped and all was calm around the cozy cabin. She sipped the water before heading outside into the cold night. The full moon was hiding behind the tree tops. Lenalee sighed and looked into the forest before returning to the warmth of the cabin. She crawled into the comfy bed and closed her eyes.

**Lenalee was running through the trees, chasing someone she knew was important but didn't know who. She ran, begging the person to stop. Finally, the figure stopped at a waterfall. The water seemed close to freezing, but the constant churning of the streams feeding it kept the water moving. A warm, damp fog rose off the snow covered rocks. Lenalee ran beside the figure, breathing hard. It was dressed in a black, knee length Exorcist cloak and a hood covering the head and shadowing the face. As the moon rose over the treetops, Lenalee noticed that the cloak was torn and tattered, complete with blood stains and forest debris. As soon as the silhouette noticed Lenalee, it removed its hood. Lenalee gasped at the sight.**

**Allen was staring at her. His handsome face was covered with cuts and bruises. A small trickle of blood escaped his lip and his right eye was swollen over and bleeding. He was clutching his left arm to his chest, and Lenalee saw that three of the fingers were bent at awkward angles, obviously broken. He had holes in his right arm, but the bleeding had stopped long ago. His formerly snowy hair was dyed brown and red from his dried blood. Twigs, leaves, and sweat clung to him as his chest heaved up and down, gasping for air. His visible eye was glazed over with fear and he was constantly muttering. Lenalee stepped closer, causing Allen to stumble backward, closer to the slippery, snow and moss covered rocks.**

**"Allen, what happened to you?!" Lenalee cried, pained by the broken look of her comrade. She took another step forward, and Allen inched closer to the roaring falls. "Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said, trying to soothe the damaged boy. Allen shook his head and whispered,**

**"You'll just like the others. You'll tell them where to find me. They won't get me again. I'd rather die." Allen whimpered in pain from the sudden outburst and his body reacted with a massive spasm that sent him tumbling over the ledge. Lenalee rushed toward him, only to miss his hand by millimeters. His face was a mixture of bewilderment, pain, and relief as he plummeted to the bottom of the falls. **

"AAAAALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!!" Lenalee screamed into the night, sweat pouring off her forehead and running down her neck. Kanda jumped up, unsheathing Mugen in the progress. Lavi yelled as he came into consciousness, earning a sharp blow across the head from Bookman.

"OOOWWW!! That hurt old man!" Lavi howled. Kanda was still posed for attack when he turned to Lenalee.

"Where? Did you see that stupid bean sprout?! Oi!!" Kanda snapped at Lenalee. She shook her head and mumbled,

"Nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you," she said, tears running down her face. It had seemed so real. He was in such bad shape that it tore at her heart when she simply remembered the bloodstained Allen. What had the Noah done to him? She had never seen Allen look that afraid or… or… _crazy_. It was like a different person. She sighed and resigned herself to sleep again.

_That morning…_

The Exorcists woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, coffee, and hot bread. Their stomachs rumbled in response and they quickly dressed and folded the bedding neatly. Afterward, they filled into the kitchen where Yume was stirring eggs in a large skillet. Lavi mouth watered at the scent.

"Good morning. I hope that you all slept well," Yume said with a glowing smile. The group nodded and Yume motioned for them to sit at the table. She gave each person a generous portion of eggs, bacon, and bread. She poured the coffee before sitting down herself. "Dig in," she commanded, much to the relief of the exorcists.

Soon, all the food was eaten and the Exorcists were smiling, fulfilled. Lenalee had calmed down from her earlier fright. All thoughts of the nightmare had left her mind and she was happy. However, those feelings came rushing back when she looked out the window to see a waterfall.

_'Was a waterfall always there?' _she asked herself. She couldn't remember seeing it earlier, but it was snowing the last time she looked out of the window. As she looked again, Allen stumbled past the window, but collapsed. _'What?!' _Lenalee's mind screamed as she jumped out of her seat and ran out the door, startling everyone else. She stopped and bent beside Allen's trembling, wet form; she cried silently. The Allen that lied at her feet looked exactly like the one from her nightmare. Lavi rushed outside shouting after her.

"Lenalee, what's wro—"He cut off after spying Allen's crumpled body lying in the snow. He ran to Allen's side, picked him up, and carried him inside. He laid Allen beside the fireplace and examined his wounds. _'How can anyone live after sustaining such injuries? He has at least five broken ribs, three broken fingers, a broken nose, a broken ankle, a black eye, and God knows how many cuts and bruises. Well, at least he's breathing.' _Lavi thought. Tear's continued to stream down Lenalee's face and Allen's chest shakily rose and fell.

"Good Lord, is he alright?" Yume asked, bring a pale of hot water and a couple of blue towels. She set them beside Lavi and began to wash Allen's wounds, stopping only when he whimpered. Soon, Bookman, Kanda, and Lavi went to work, setting the broken ribs, fingers, nose and ankle. All the while, Allen was screaming and twisting under their hands, causing himself more pain. 

"Damn it Bean Sprout, hold still," Kanda yelled. Allen only thrashed harder, shouting,

"Stop it! Don't touch me! Let me die! I won't tell you anything about my friends! No Rhode! Don't hurt them. Kill me, just don't hurt them!!" Allen continued to wail as the others cleaned and dressed his wounds. Lenalee was horrified, and she started to weep for her comrade. Lavi and Bookman looked pained. Kanda could only stare. How could this crumpled form be the Bean Sprout that he had fought with on so many occasions? It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Finally, Allen stopped moving and fell silent. His regular breathing indicated that he was asleep and the others relaxed. They sat at the kitchen table and discussed how they could transport Allen home without harming the boy on the way. While they were talking Yume went to Allen's side. Suddenly, the floor around Allen and Yume shimmered and they disappeared before the exorcists could react.

"What the Heck!" Lavi shouted, running to the spot formerly occupied by Allen and Yume. _'What kind of sick joke was the Earl playing?'_ Lavi thought. While he was thinking, a heart-shaped door appeared out of thin air and Rhode jumped out giggling maliciously.

"Thanks for finding Allen of me. I was wondering where he went. Now I can play with him some more." Rhode continued to laugh. Lavi jumped at her, his eyes full of rage.

"Give him back! He doesn't deserve this kind of torture!" Lavi screamed as he continued his attack. Then, for no visible reason, Lavi's legs stopped moving. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't move from his position. Behind him, he heard a flute playing a soft tune. Lavi managed to turn his head and see Damien playing a flute. As he played, the other exorcists fell over. "What are you doing Damien?" Lavi screamed. "These people hurt Allen and they're trying to kill us!"

Damien smiled at the red haired youth before removing his top hat and pulling his hair off his forehead. Lavi gasped at the sight of the crosses. _'This can't be happening! He can't be a Noah! He would have killed us on sight.'_ Lavi's head screamed.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm helping Rhode escape with Allen and introducing myself at the same time," Damien said with a bow. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Bookman. My name is Damien Amadeus Kaid, Noah of Music." With that said, he stepped through Rhode's door and waved goodbye. As soon as the door disappeared, Lavi was free from the Musician's grasp and the others were waking up.

"Lavi, what happened?" Lenalee asked with a yawn. Lavi sighed and simply answered,

"They got Allen. And they have a new family member."

Haarii-chan: Yeah! I finally finished the chapter! Okay, so the new book Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer is out and I want to read it so bad. So I'll just say thanks for reading my story, comment if you want, and bye.

Allen: Can we read it with you?

Goku: But I can't read very well.

Haji: Why don't you read it out loud Haarii-chan?

Haarii-chan: Excellent idea Haji. Well, there you have it mina san. Arigatou Gozaimasu soshite ja mata. bows and links arms with Haji, Goku, and Allen


End file.
